


My Halo

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [70]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coaches, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dorks in Love, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, In Public, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Lesbian Character, M/M, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Ukai Keishin, Public Display of Affection, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Being an Idiot, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I turn away, flushed, but the gasps of many of the rest of the team (including Shouyou) make it clear what had happened. Tanaka, of course, wails yet again. I glance over just in time to see him throwing himself to the floor, sobbing. Nishinoya falls to his knees, one hand rubbing Tanaka's shoulder comfortingly, the other covering his mouth in shock. Tears stream down his face, as well.(There's only one more chapter after this!!)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Be My Halo [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	My Halo

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I posted this so late I started writing last night and fell asleep and literally only woke up an hour ago so ANYWAYS
> 
> these dorks  
> UGH  
> I love them so much
> 
> enjoy lesbians, gay, kissing, and coach ukai fangirling over the gay and texting takeda about it
> 
> ALSO IM TAKING ABOUT A WEEK TO WORK ON THE FINAL CHAPTER, MAN THIS'S BEEN A WILD RIDE AND I LOVED EVERY BIT OF IT, THANK EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR EVERYTHING

"Hitoka-chan."

The words uttered from Kiyoko's lips were quiet, but the room fell silent as soon as they were spoken. I turn, shutting my jaw that was open in the middle of speaking, and look where everybody else was staring. Startled, Yachi looks up at Kiyoko, cheeks pink. The latter brings her hand up under her chin, gracefully letting her eyes fall closed, before--

I turn away, flushed, but the gasps of many of the rest of the team (including Shouyou) make it clear what had happened. Tanaka, of course, wails yet again. I glance over just in time to see him throwing himself to the floor, sobbing. Nishinoya falls to his knees, one hand rubbing Tanaka's shoulder comfortingly, the other covering his mouth in shock. Tears stream down his face, as well.

Yamaguchi, though grinning, moves to sit by the water bottles, where Tsukishima appears to have been for a while (a "Shut up, Yamaguchi" followed by a "Sorry, Tsukki"). The others are either grinning, red faced, stunned into silence, or some combination of the three.

Ukai simply slumps down onto a bench, propping his chin with one hand and holding his phone in his other. He seems to have resigned to the circumstances, and is waiting it out. I figure he's reading up on some volleyball team, or something like that.

~•°•°-------------------°•°•~

_(Ukai's POV)_

_Me: SENSEICHAN YOU WONT BELIEVE IT_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: What is it, Ukai-kun?_

_Me: FIRSTOFALL DROP THE KUN, I TOLD YOU THIS_  
_SECOND, MY WHOLE TEAM'S GAY_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: Pardon?_

_Me:_  
_(229.77 KB, 320x240, 0:12)_  
_LMFAO THERE'S LESBIANS TOO, LOOK AT ALL THE BOYS' FACES THIS IS GOLD_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: Heh, yes. But you can't exactly talk, Ukai-kun._

_Me: DROP THE KUN_  
_AND TRUE_  
_ANYWAYS UH I WAS THINKING_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: Capslock, Ukai._

_Me: OH my bad_  
_anyways_ _uh that reminded me, d'you wanna go to that restaurant that recently opened a_ _couple_ _streets away?_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: Tonight?_

_Me: if you want~_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: Sure, Ukai-kun. But don't you have a_ _team_ _to coach, right now?_

_Me: OH SH--_

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_(Kageyama's POV)_

Yeah, he's probably reading something really boring.

Familiar small hands grab my ears, yanking me down. My eyes go wide as my lips press against something warm and soft and _comforting_. My eyes fall shut with a small sigh, and my hands come up to Shouyou's sides. The world around me falls away, and all I can feel is Shouyou.

His mouth works against mine, and tastes like oranges and cinnamon. _I wonder why?_ He hums a little - and the sudden shout from Nishinoya brings reality crashing down. My heart pounds. As much as I want to keep kissing him, unaware of those around me, my heart can't take it. I pull away with a _pop!_ , pulling my hands away as well.

Shouyou lets out a small gasp as we part. I glance at him sideways, unable to hide the small smile on my face. He sees it, obviously, and grins. Somebody wolf whistles.

"Oh, shut it," I sigh, looking up at the team.

The sight of every one of them staring at me (except Tsukishima, who's scrolling on his phone with his headphones on) nearly makes me lose my nerve. Instead, I reach out and yank Shouyou's hair without needing to look. His exclamation breaks the silence, as I'd hoped it would. Somebody snorts, somebody bursts into laughter, a few sigh. But most of all, Sugawara grins wildly at me, holding high a thumbs up.

I look away, flushed. Ukai is back on his phone.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_(Ukai's POV)_

_Me: WERE WE REALLY THIS GAY WHEN WE WERE IN THE VOLLEY CLUB!?_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: I don't know, Ukai-kun;_ _I_ _was never in a volleyball club, much_ _less_ _with your team._

_Me: UGH I JUST O M F G SENSEICHAN, THE FREAK DUO JUST MADE OUT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE TEAM_  
_THE FREAK_  
_DUO_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: I'd have thought they'd be the first to do that._

_Me: WTF WHAT DO YOU MEAN_

_☆Sensei~chan☆: You have to be very perceptive to be a setter, Ukai-kun; are you sure that's the_ _position_ _you played in high school?_

_Me: WAIT WHAT. PERCEPTIVE WHAT DO YOU MEAN_  
_WAS IT OBVIOUS??_  
_HAVE THEY BEEN GAY THIS WHOLE TIME_  
_SENSEI CHAN_  
_HEY_  
_UGH_

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_(Kageyama's POV)_

Tanaka rises from the floor as if resurrected, and bounds over with an almost evil grin. I flinch, but he only claps my back, laughing.

"Glad to see you've finally figured out what 'emotions' are!" he says, too loudly.

I glare at him, and he backs away, hands up but still grinning. Daichi has his head in his hands. Ennoshita comes up and drags Tanaka farther away, sighing. The other two second years are grinning.

"You caught an evil fish, Hinata!" Yamaguchi calls from beside Tsukishima with a grin ("Shut up, Yamaguchi" followed by a "Sorry, Tsukki").

I glare again at him before letting out a groan and turning around so my back is to the team. Shouyou is the only one in my field of vision - and he's grinning. Wide and bright and it nearly hurts my eyes because I'll never get used to it, even if it's familiar. He _glows_ , and I can see his halo and his wings and he looks at me and my heart _stops._

The world around us falls away again. It crumbles away, the edges of my vision going soft. All that matters is him. All there is in this universe is just us, and all the words sent in our locked gaze.

I have no halo. I've never had one. I've never been good or pure enough to have one. Only him. Nobody else has a halo but him. He's the only one to deserve one. My angel.

_I don't have a halo, so be mine for me. Be my halo._


End file.
